Fighting
by MissNata13
Summary: Life Sucks one-shot world. Nitchie.


**It's a one-shot based on the world of _Life Sucks_. I know I haven't finished it yet but I got a sudden inspiration for this. I'm not sure why I think that I won't be able to let go of this certain 'Nate and Mitchie' for sometime. **

**Enjoy!**

---

Fighting 

---

"Out, get out!" I yelled.

Nate frustrated ran his hands through his hair like he always does when he's…well, frustrated. I was frustrated too and annoyed, fed up, tired, and mostly angry at Nate. He knew I didn't like his certain new friend. I just didn't. But I never asked him to stop talking to her just because I couldn't stand her. I really hated her. Her and her ruby lips and stupid long legs. Who does she think she is? She just pranced into our lives and recording company and instantly she's the sweetly disgusting new artist to look out for. I'm not worried. Really.

It just the way Nate talks about her. It's nothing over the top. He just mentions her so casually that I think he wants us to be friends as well so he could justify hanging out with her so late.

I'll tell you, I won't have any of it.

"Mitchie quit being such a-" Nate paused, holding his lips together tightly, afraid to let out the rest of his sentence.

I crossed my arms, "Quit being a _what_?"

Nate softly shook his head, "Nothing."

"Is that what Dana thinks of me? That I'm a bitch just because I rather not go hang out with her and join in on her parade of awesomeness?" I shouted.

Nate bit down on lip. He didn't say a word and I had enough of it. Stupid Dana. If Nate thinks she's all that great then maybe he could have her as his girlfriend. I glared at him as I marched around him to my room where I began throwing all his things into a box.

He followed me in and shouted at me. I only caught a bit of what he said because I was trying to stuff down his baseball shirt in between his stupid record collection and picture frames of us.

"Mitchie what do you want me to do? She's a new artist! I can't exactly turn her down when she asks for advice!" Nate pulled out things from my box, which made it difficult to gather everything when he's counter productive.

I whipped around, "Nate it's not about that!"

"Then what is it?!" Nate growled, "Because I know that look on your face. I spent the whole day with Dana and when I come to visit you all I get is your eye rolling and stupid remarks."

I scoffed, "Well if Dana's remarks are sooo much better than mine then you should have just stayed with her."

"What's with you?" Nate asked, "Why don't you like Dana?"

To be honest, I was quiet embarrassed to admit why I didn't like her. There was only one reason why and it was hard for me to say it out loud. Other than that little reason, I could care less if Dana was sitting in my living room munching on my popcorn. But for the sake of getting over this fight, I decided to suck in my pride and just tell Nate.

"Because," I gulped, "I over heard her say something."

"What did she say?" Nate brightened up, seeing that I was giving up…sort of. He knew as well as I did that I never gave up this easily but he had some hope that I was taking a step towards bettering myself. Unfortunately for him, I'm in no way interested to give up.

I cleared my throat, "She likes you."

"Of course she likes me." Nate rolled his eyes, obvious that he didn't get what I was trying to tell him.

Fuming, I began, once again, packing all his things. I stormed back into the living room and shoved the box into Nate's gut. He was bewildered as I ushered him out. Before I slammed the door in his face, I decided to add my two cents.

"Well, I hope you like her too!"

---

Peggy and Caitlyn tried to squeeze the truth out of me. I wasn't budging. They knew Nate and I had yet another tiff. We always have those, most of them are just arguments over stupid things like what type of wood was his Malinda Gibson which, by the way, was oak or what was the name of the girl who was at the guitar store when he sang to me, her name was Dixie.

We never had many fights until Dana pranced along and just took up most of his time.

I'm not the jealous type.

When Nina and Nate went on that date years ago, I didn't have a envious bone in my body. Before I knew Dana was in love with Nate, I didn't mind her taking Nate for hours at a time.

When I did find out, I began to question her intentions. I mean did she really need Nate to put her whole album together? Peggy does that. It's her job.

Since then, my dislike of her grew and worst of all I couldn't do much about it because I didn't wan to seem like a crazy over protective girlfriend who doesn't want her boyfriend to 'hang' out with other girls.

"If you think Dana and Nate are anything, Mitchie, I'm here to tell you that they're just friends. You don't have to be upset over their friendship." Peggy snapped, after she grew tired of my snide remarks.

I tightened my jaw, "Nate can be friends with whomever he wants."

Caitlyn groaned, "Then what's the fight about!?"

I merely crossed my arms and frowned, "Why don't you ask Nate?"

---

I had successfully ignored Nate for a week now. Judging by the glow of Dana's face I bets she's completely thrilled. No matter, I had work at Java to get my mind off Nate. Ted was always a great distraction. He wasn't like Peggy who was begging to know what in the world was going on. Ted minded his own business. It was just unfortunate that I didn't take his irrational pleas to stay home today. Guess who was giggling up a storm in the corner inside Java Junction with Nate.

I refused to look at Nate and Dana. How could he still hang around her when she was the reason why we stopped talking?

Ted sent me a wearily smile as I tugged on my cap, "I told you not to come."

I shrugged, "What makes you think that I don't know he's with her all the time."

"You know he misses you a whole lot," Ted mumbled to me as I poured in my usual cup of black coffee.

I took a sip, "Sure looks like it."

As a small crowd formed to grab a drink made by me, I tried to put my best smile for the customers. It's hard to do that when all I wanted to do is punch Dana in the face and take Nate.

---

A couple of days ago, I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't help it. It felt like I lost him and he did nothing to get me back. It's like we both gave up fully knowing that we didn't want to end it. Even if none of us made it official, it sure felt like anything between us was dead.

Worst part is, that I knew if this ended it was going to hurt.

And boy, once I realized Nate and I had gone over a week without speaking to each other I broke down. I didn't let anybody know though. I didn't want to seem so melodramatic after 10 days of Nate-less days, so I returned to my excuse of needing to catch my hour of Brady Bunch to avoid hanging out with my friends.

And just to be fair, I actually did occupy my time watching these cheerful episodes. I was in the middle of watching Marcia giving out the 'something suddenly came up' line when something suddenly came through my front door throwing a fit. It was Nate who was arguing with himself. It looked like he had no idea what to do with himself until he finally spotted me curling up on the couch.

"How did you know?" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Know what?" I asked, clearly trying to suppress how glad I was to have him around again.

"That Dana likes me?" He glared at me, "How?"

Psh.

Now he believes me.

I merely pouted and shrugged and returned to my episode.

Oh, that_ Marcia_. Frustrated, Nate stormed to my tv set and turned it off. Mad, I stood up and crossed my arms.

"What's with you?" I glared, "Don't you have someone else to bother like, oh…I don't know, Dana?"

Nate marched right up to me and kissed me. That darn fool, what does he think he's doing. Just as he tried to snake his arms around me, I pushed him away. Nate didn't let me go too far and pulled me in, his chest plastered to my back. Nate nuzzled his nose into my hair and for a second I let that relax me. But don't be fooled, he might of found a vulnerable spot but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Let me go!" I ordered, squirming.

"Tell me you love me." He insisted, "Tell me and I'll let you go."

I scoffed, "No!"

Nate finally loosened up but he didn't let go much to my discontent. I can't believe him. After ignoring me, he barges in my home (please remind me to take away his spare key), and kisses me like as if nothing has changed.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry." Nate mumbled before he let me go. I stumbled to my feet trying to regain my balance. Once I was stable I smoothed down my shirt.

"Apology not accepted," I pushed past him so I could turn my tv back on.

"Mitchie would you just stop and listen to me? I made a mistake, alright!" Nate's voice cracked, "I was mad at you for being so irrational towards Dana that I didn't stop to see what you meant when you said she likes me."

"I don't see how you didn't understand that, hardly any girl would like such a annoying and idiot guy like you." I scoffed.

Nate warmly smiled, "You're one of those girls."

Psh. He thinks he's got me all figured out. He has another thing coming.

"Dana tried to kiss me today." Nate slipped.

I made a face, "Well that nice of you to report what's going on with your relationship."

Nate closed his eyes, "And it just made me realize how much I rather have you than anybody else."

I felt my heart fuzz up a bit. Damn it. Stay strong Mitchie. You can go through all his romantic crap without breaking down.

"So how bad was Dana at making out to make you realize that?" I spat.

Nate grinned, "I'm still completely untouched. I kinda backed away when she tried..."

My smile broke through, "She was mad wasn't she?"

Nate nodded, "How did you know?"

"It a girl thing." I waved off.

Nate bit his lip and hung his head, "Mitchie trust me when I say that this will never happen again. I just thought you were being that crazy jealous girlfriend that you always made fun of."

I stayed quiet for a moment. I fiddled with my hands until my fingers found the remote control and sucessfully turned the tv back on. Nate followed me as I made my way to the couch.

"I never said anything because I didn't want to be a psycho." I sighed, sitting back down.

Nate instantly wrapped his arms around me and I dug my face into his chest. I never realized how sorely I missed having him around. I leaned against him and looked back up at the tv. Nate gave me a smug look. I glared at him. I knew what he was thinking. Everytime we had a tiff, the moment of making up was his favorite moment. He never admit it. I just knew by the look of his face that he was glad that I finally gave in and that we're back to the way thigns were again.

"As much as I hate us fighting," Nate squeezed me tighter, "I love it. Because deep down inside, I know you love me and I know you can't resist me."

I softly punched his shoulder, "Arn't you the confident one?"

"I love fighting with you and only you. With you, I could throw stuff across the room and yell at the top of my lungs-"

"You've never done that." I corrected.

"But if I wanted to I could. And you have a gift of taking everything I say and twisting it around to use it against me. You amaze me. Anybody else just fails to impress me." Nate kissed my forehead, "I think every couple has their _thing _and ours just happens to be fighting. And just to put it out there, my favorite part is this."

Nate just stared at me and I was confused. I thought he was going to kiss me because it was obvious that that what was going to come up. We fight and then kiss and make up. I looked back and joined in his staring contest. What he meant by his actions, I have no idea. I just know when the kiss and make up part came along it took my by surprise. I was dozing off and he just went for it. Sure, it might have took me sometime to react but when I came around I was left utterly breathless and I understood why Nate liked fights so much. Only now I'm starting to like them too.

---

**And before you go on and tell me you hate Nate for doing that to Mitchie, as his defence, he had nobody to talk to and used Dana to get his mind off Mitchie. Bad move if you ask me but boys are boys and they sometimes arn't the brightest crayon in the box. Well, that was the one-shot. I'm itching to write some more but I have no idea what to write them on so I'll ask all you _Life Sucks_ lovers, what do you want to see Mitchie and Nate go through?**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
